Heart Shaped Locket
by DreamingofCampfires
Summary: A series of letters,emails and IMs between Greg Sanders and Keadlyn Stokes and friends as they grow and face love, loss and happiness. Based on the book "Where Rainbows End" by Cecelia Ahern.
1. Chapter One

To Greg

You are invited to my seventh birthday party on the 27th of May. It will begin at two o'clock and will end at five o'clock. We will be eating pizza for supper and have a cake afterwards for desert. I hope you can come because you're my best friend and I can't invite anymore people. 

From Keadlyn your bestest friend

* * *

To Keadlyn

I will come to your birfday party.

From greg

ps: you should rite yourself. you can tell your mom rote that.

* * *

To Greg

no you can't.

From Keady

* * *

To Keady

yes you can! you dont rite liek that. i can see it wen i put them together..

from greg

* * *

To Greg

if your gonna make fun of me you cant com to my birthday party.

from Keady

* * *

To Keady

fine. i wont go.

greg

* * *

Dear Mrs Sanders

I noticed there was something going on between Keady and Greg. She came home from school and told me that Greg wasn't going to be coming to her birthday party because he can tell. Do you know anything about that? I tried calling you this afternoon, but I figure you had gone out for groceries at that time of day. If you could just get back to me that'd be great, and it'd be wonderful for you to come to Keady's party, too! Our children are best friends we better become aquainted. 

Thanks!

Kerrie Stokes

* * *

Greg

Thank you for coming to my birthday party. i loved my present. its such a nice looking necklace. ill keep it forever. i promise.

Keady

* * *

Keady

You're welcome for the necklace. mom said you would like it and i'm glad she nos you so good.

Greg

* * *

Greg 

You need to learn to spell KNOW. you always spell it wrong. 

Keady

* * *

Keady

I always do it. to ennoy you.

Greg

* * *

Hello from Texas

I miss you and Las Vegas. There's no casinos here or pretty lights at nighttime. Mum and Dad say that it's better than Vegas, I think they're lying. I saw my cousin who I haven't seen forever. His name's Nick. I think you'd like him. He likes Texas too. You see the hotel (front of card)? My room is the second one up. Although I'm not in the picture because Mum and Dad say that they have to take the pictures before I get here so I can send you a card with the picture on it. I'm gonna send you something. It's called a cowboy hat. Lots of Texas people wear them here in Texas. I'll see you when I get back.

Love

Keady.

* * *

Hi from new york.

see the hotel on the front? it's better than yours was in texas. it's a lot bigger says my parents but they say it's because new york needs a bigger hotel to take up more space or something. i met a kid. his name is jack. i went with my family and his family to central park. then we were running and i fell and broke my finger. some guy in a cool jacket came running up to me and his name was Sea Esseye. i said it was a weird name but mom said he was a police officer! but i don't think he was. he had a big suitcase and when he walked away he went under the yellow tape you see on the news. i think thats what im gonna do when i grow up. mom says he had to be good at science. science is my favorite. see you soon.

love greg.

ps: i sent you a shirt. mom says youll like it cause its channel. i didnt no tv made shirts.


	2. Chapter Two

Dear Mrs Stokes,

I noticed that Greg and Keady weren't talking, and I think it has something to do with the fact that Keady was not invited to Greg's tenth birthday party (I found a note from Keady in Greg's jeans pocket while doing laundry.) I just wanted to say on Greg's behalf that he did not intend to hurt Keady's feelings at all. I think he's just at the stage where all girls have cooties, even if they are your best friend. I hope things work out between them and again, Greg is very sorry if he hurt Keady in any way. 

Jane Sanders

* * *

Greg

How was the birthday party?

Keady

* * *

Keady

It was not very good. After our pizza and cake we decided to go out in the backyard and play a round of cops and robbers. Jon and Stu were the robbers and me, Jake and Steve were the cops. It was ok until Stu broke Jon out of jail and Steve got really angry and started beating on Stu. They just began shoving each other but then Steve pushed Stu into my pool. Then everyone's parents had to come and pick them up and my parents and Steve's parents and Stu's parents all got into an argument and soon Stu's mom started crying because Steve's mom called her a protestant. But I don't no why that's such a big deal cause I no lotsa protestants. Anyway, Stu got to stay even longer so we played with my new chemistry set that I got. I'll never get rid of the one I got for my seventh birthday, even though mom says that I should. But too bad for her.

Greg

* * *

Greg

Oh, it's too bad about Steve and Stu. Steve is just a big bully anyway. I hate him. 

Keady

* * *

Keady

Me too.

Greg

* * *

Dear Mr and Mrs Sanders, 

I would like to speak to you about the sudden behavior that is going on between Greg and Steven Hersh. The Hersh's and Stokes' will be in attendance also. The meeting is schedualed for Monday morning at nine o'clock.

Mrs Maryline Short

* * *

Greg

I can't believe I don't sit beside you anymore! We've sat together since grade one! I hate Mrs Short. She's a mean and crabby lady. 

Keady

* * *

Keady

I know. Now I'm stuck sitting beside Amy. I hate her, she always talks to me and tries to copy me and teases me all the time.

Greg

* * *

Greg

Ha ha. Amy likes you.

Keady

* * *

Keady

Ew! No way. 

Greg

* * *

Greg

One day you'll realize, Greg. Girls do NOT have COOTIES.

Keady

* * *

Keady

If they did, you wouldn't be my friend. Trust me. I no things, Amy definatly has cooties.

Greg


	3. Chapter Three

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: Sixteenth

So, what're we doing for your sixteenth?

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: RE: Sixteenth

What do you want to do? 

* * *

Dear Mr Simpson, 

Greg will not be in attendance today, May 25th, as he has a dental appointment.

Mrs Jane Sanders

* * *

Dear Mr Simpson,

Keady will not be at school today, May 25th, because she is schedualed for a doctor appointment.

Mrs Kerrie Stokes

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: Wow

Well, at least you weren't lying when you said you had a doctor appointment! So much for a 'Happy Sweet Sixteen' as your card put it. Two sixteen year olds, with fake ID, drowning themselves in alocohol, ending up in the hospital when the "rational one" gets her stomach pumped and the other cracking up in the lobby. And you call yourself Irish ... well a quarter Irish. But it still counts.  
But seriously, I'm really sorry about the whole thing. It sucks that we're grounded for so long. Shit. But was it worth it? I think it was.

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: Fuck you.

Shut the fuck up. I'm here, nursing a hangover that I'm sure will never go away, and you're asking me if it was worth it? I swear, my mother was going to take my head off when I woke up this morning. 

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: RE: Fuck you.

Ha. I'm seriously really sorry. I didn't think the shots would have such a bad effect on you!

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: RE: RE: Fuck you.

Whatever. 

* * *

To: Nick  
From: Keady  
Subject: Job! 

Hey, Nicky! Glad to see you've finally found a job! And in Las Vegas! Wow, I'm so excited to see you again! So are mom and dad! And we're picking you up at the airport so I'll be able to see your face as soon as you land! I live in Henderson, but we travel to Vegas a lot so we'll be able to see each other more than once every few years! And you'll be able to meet my friend Greg that I always talk about!  
I'm sure you heard about my sixteenth birthday. I'm sure you out of all people understand. I heard about your sixteenth. (and aunt Lily recently told me about the prostitutes. Mind filling me in? Well, not to much, ok?)  
I'll see you as soon as you land!

Love you lots.

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: RE: Cousin

Your cousin? The one you tell me about all the time? Is moving to Vegas? To be a CSI! Wow. I can't wait to meet him. You no how much I want to work in the lab.

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: KNOW

KNOW. K-N-O-W. 

* * *

In loving memory of 

**Kerrie and Kevin Stokes  
**who died on the 22nd of August, 1991  
while driving.

Aged 40 years.

Perhaps they are not  
stars in the sky,  
but rather openings  
where our loved ones  
shine down  
to let us know they  
are happy.

* * *

Dear Keady,

I have no idea what you must be going through right now, but I will defiantly be here whenever you need me. I love you so much.

Love,  
Greg

* * *

Greg,

Thank you so much. You have been there so much when I needed you. And that's why this is so hard to say. But I'm just going to come out and say it.  
I've decided to move to Texas to live with my aunt and uncle.  
It's just such a hard time for all of us, especially my uncle. Dad and him were very close. Plus, Nick just moved here and his job is going great and I don't think he's ready to have a teenager yet.  
Please, you have to believe me when I say that I'm not doing this to hurt you, but rather to save Nick the trouble of everything. I know you don't understand, but we can keep in touch. All the time! And as soon as I'm finished school I'm moving right back to Henderson.  
Believe me when I say this was the hardest decision in my life. Harder than deciding to sit at the pink table with all the girls or the green table beside the boy with the messy hair and blue shirt. Harder than deciding if I wanted you to be my best friend or not. Harder than deciding if I wanted to spend my sixteenth birthday with you or my family. But I'm sure we'll remain friends for the rest of our lives, just like we promised. 

I love you Greg. With all my heart. 

Love,  
Keadlyn  
xxxxoooo

* * *

You have a new IM from: Greggo

Greggo: I hate her.


	4. Chapter Four

Stu: You do not.  
Greggo: I really do. She's leaving me, Stu!  
Stu: She's not "leaving you" she's leaving Nevada! She's only thinking of her cousin.  
Greggo: EXCATLY! Why isn't she thinking of me!  
Stu: Because you don't matter.  
Greggo: ...  
Stu: Her parents just died, man. Her cousin just moved to Las Vegas and started a new job. He's twenty six years old. He's not in enough shape to handle a hormonal teenager! Her aunt and uncle will know what to do with her. They've had what ... six kids? She'll be better off over there than Vegas. And like she said, "She loves you with all her heart." She'll come back as soon as school's over and you'll never know she left.  
Greggo: Now I no why you're going to be a shrink.  
Stu: Psychologist.  
Greggo: Whatever. But why didn't she just stay here if she "loved" me so much! I love her too, you know.  
Stu: I know, my brother knows, EVERYONE knows!  
Greggo: What's that supposed to mean!  
Stu: Oh, come on Greg. It's obvious. You're in love with Keadlyn Stokes.  
Greggo: I am not.  
Stu: Remember in grade six when we went to our first school dance, and Jake asked Keady to dance? You basically punched the boy into next week.  
Greggo: That's because he's a creep.  
Stu: At least it wasn't Steve.  
Greggo: Shit, man. I couldn't hold in my excitment when I found out he was moving away!

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: Shit, man!

Shit, Greg. You'll never guess who lives in Beaumont.  
Hint.  
He's a bully.

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: RE: Shit, man!

Don't even fucking tell me.  
I don't want to no ...

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: RE: RE: Shit, man!

You guessed it.  
Steve Hersh.  
Steve fucking Hersh.  
Steve "can't play a civil game of cops and robbers" Hersh.

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: To pissed to think.

Oh, my God!  
What happened?  
Where'd you see him?  
Why is he there?  
HOOOWWW!

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: To distraught to think

Yeah.  
He's in my math class in the afternoon. Yeah, _my_ math class! Anyway, he comes up to me and says "Hey, Keady. What's up?" THAT'S IT. THAT'S ALL HE SAID. And I look at him and say "Um. Well, my life is ruined, my parents are dead, I'm living in Beaumont HOURS away from my bestfriend and ... shit, now you're in my math class. What about you?" and he kinda just looks at me. "I'm ... much better than you are." 

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: Fuck, no!

He did NOT! Fucking bastard! I'm gonna have to come over there and kick his fucking ass! 

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: You do.

You sure do!Remember that time you punched Jake? Oh, man.How's about you come for a visit soon? I've only been here for ... two months and I miss you so much, Greg! God, the great Las Vegas scenery. The great times we had.  
Remember my seventh birthday party? The necklace you gave me? I found it when unpacking.  
I'm wearing it. I miss you. _So_ much ... 

* * *

Greggo: She's wearing my necklace, Stu. She misses me.  
Stu: Necklace?  
Greggo: Yeah. For her seventh birthday party I gave her a locket. It had a picture of me and her in diapers in it. I think it must've been from preschool. Or daycare or something. But, God. That necklace meant so much to me as we grew. I realized we really were best friends. Forever. And she misses me! And I miss her ... and I don't know what I ... feel.  
Stu: Well ... what do you want me to say?  
Greggo: That everything will work out right.  
Stu: Dude, you control that.  
Greggo: I know ...  
Stu: What do you think?  
Greggo: I don't know yet. 

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: Talk

Keady. I really need to tell you something. It's super important. Give me a call when you get the chance?


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: I'm so glad everyone is liking it so far. I just started reading Where Rainbows End (again ...) and got **_**really**_** inspired (and obsessed). Thanks for all the reviews! I know the first few chapters weren't very original but I had a **_**serious **_**case of****writers block. But don't worry, I'm getting there. Thanks again! :)**

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: Prom?

So, it's official then? You're not coming? 

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: New York

I can't. That's the weekend we're going to New York to visit my Papa Olaf. He's getting really sick (and old) and my mother wants to see him at least once more. You no. I mean I love Papa Olaf and everything (remember when I'd have to go in the summer for like, two weeks and we would always try to run away?) but I think I'd much rather go with you to your prom! Maybe you can join me at ours? Everyone would love to see you, Keady!

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: Las Vegas!

That's a great idea, Greg! I didn't think of it like that! I'll definatly come! My aunt thinks it's a wonderful idea, too. She called up Nicky and he says that I can come stay with him for a week! Oh, I'm so exicted! There's nothing that can ruin this moment!  
So, why is Papa Olaf in New York, anyway?

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: Papa Olaf

Because he had to go to a special hospital. Like I said, they'd spend the summer there, remember? So he likes it. Well, that's a lie. He hates it. He'd much rather be home with Nana Olaf and his other family but he nos he has to get better so he's gonna stick it out.  
And you're right! Nothing can ruin this moment! Well, that moment. I'm so excited for you to come now! As soon as I get back home I'll go straight to the airport and pick you up! 

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: Prom

So, I know your prom isn't for about a month, but I've already got the information about my flight details and everything. I land at nine am on Monday May 2nd. I'll be there for your birthday! Your eighteenth! We'll be able to have our annual drunken night! Maybe you'll be the one to get your stomach pumped this time! Ha ha.

* * *

Dear Keady,

I am so sorry that our plans were ruined. I really wish I could make it home, but mom is really upset. I am too, actually. I didn't realize that I'd miss Papa Olaf this much. I mean, I only see him for about two weeks each summer, and sometimes at Christmas when they can make it. But he was so wise and always had some way to help me with my problems, you know? 

I sent you an invite to his funeral, because I no I'm gonna need you there. And I think he would love to see you again. Remember that summer he came to Henderson and met you for the first time? I thought him and Nana spent more time with you than they did with me! He loved you. Everytime we talked I'd have to tell him all of our wild misadventures, but he _never ever_ critisised me. Us. 

I'll talk to you soon.

Love,  
Greg

* * *

In Loving Memory of 

**Olaf Hojem**

who passed away suddenly on

May 1st 1993

Aged 78 

* * *

Greg,

Don't you worry. Prom is just a party.  
I know excatly what you're going through right now and I will be there just like you were two years ago. You were so great and if I could be half that at this point in your life I know you'll be ok.  
Of course I'll come to Papa Olaf's funeral. I loved him, too. He was a great man.  
I hope you're ok, Greg. Please don't feel bad. I'll be over there as soon as I can.

Love you  
Keady

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: Thanks

Thank you so much for being at the funeral, Keady. There is no way I could've done that without you. I'm just sorry we missed our prom.  
At least you got home in time for yours! How was it? Who'd you go with?

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: Prom

It was great, actually.

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: RE: Prom

Who'd you go with? 

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: RE: RE: Prom

Someone ...

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: Liar

You didn't have a date. Who?

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: Someone!

Someone. I promise. I wouldn't dream of lying to you.

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: Details

What's he like? Would we get along? Does he get the best friend seal of approval? 

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Suject: Eh ...

Well, he's ... nice. Kinda cute. You wouldn't get along and he wouldn't get the seal.

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: RE: Eh ...

WHAT. Why would you date someone that I wouldn't like?! What's this son of a bitch's name and I'll pummle him.

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: Fine

Steve.

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: No ...

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO KEADY.

Steve.  
The one who ruined my tenth birthday party?  
The one who moved away and we threw a party a week after?  
The one who said "I'm ... much better than you are." after telling him that your parents had just been killed?  
STEVE HERSH?

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: Yes ...

Yes, Greg. That Steve.  
And I must say, the man is quite the gentleman. He's actually very nice when he wants to be. He gave me flowers. He opened the car doors, the school doors, the bedroom door ...

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: WOAH.

WOAHWOAHWOAH.

You had sex. With Steve?

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: Yeah

I did. And it was not bad ... at all. And we went to dinner last night and he's not losing his sense of romance. We went to this fancy restaurant downtown and there were candles and the food was great and ... it was amazing. He's a great guy, Greg. Can't you just put the past behind you and give him a chance? He says he has nothing against you! 

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: ...

No, Keady. I hate the guy. I swear, if he does anything to hurt you, I will kill him. The most painful death. Ever. 

* * *

You have a new IM from: Stu  
Stu: Dude. You have to stop moping around!  
Greggo: Kill. Steve.  
Stu: I was the one he pushed into the pool all those years ago, I should hold a grudge against him rather than you! But I don't. Forgivness, Greg.  
Greggo: Forgivness. My. Ass.  
Stu: Please form a sentence.  
Greggo: Can't. Heart. Broken. 


	6. Chapter Six

Greggo: So, how's it going with Steve?  
Keady: Um ... fine. Why so interested all of a sudden. For the past year you've been avoiding the fact that we are, indeed, in a relationship.  
Greggo: No reason. You just seem happy, and I love it when you're happy.  
Keady: Thanks, Greg.  
Greggo: Sure. So, for the summer we're going on our annual trip to New York.  
Keady: Even though Papa Olaf is gone?  
Greggo: Nana thought it's what's best, what Papa Olaf would've wanted.  
Keady: That's a great idea.  
Greggo: Yeah. So I wondered if you might wanna join me for a few weeks? I mean, we're out of high school now and on to college and whatnot so we're gonna be busy a lot and not be able to see each other for a long time and it'd be really great to see you one last -  
Keady: Greg. Calm down. I'd love to join you in New York!  
Greggo: Great!

* * *

To: Nick  
From: Keady  
Subject: Catch up?

Hey, Nicky! Your mom just wanted me to email you and ask you if you wanted to come home for a few weeks this summer? They really miss you. You've been in Las Vegas for at least two years now, right? I think I'm going to New York with Greg for a few weeks this summer, too, so that's exciting! Did I tell you he's going to Stanford to become a DNA lab technician? He's wanted to be in the field of science since I gave him that chemistry set on his seventh birthday party, and he's really interested in forensics, too. So maybe he'll move out to Las Vegas and work with you! I know how much you want to meet him. He's a really great guy.

So please email me back, soon! It'd be great to see you!

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Nick  
Subject: RE: Catch up?

Hi, Keady! That's a great idea about me coming back home to Beaumont for a while this summer! I actually miss my parents a lot more than I thought I would. I miss the small town feel of Texas, especially Mom's homemade food. I'm so sick of Chinese food it's unbelievable! It's cool that you're going to New York with Greg, too. You didn't tell me about him going to Stanford, no! That's really great that he's going to university for forensics, I could probably get him some kind of internship here at the Las Vegas Crime Lab after he's out, if he's interested. Do you know what you're doing yet?

* * *

To: Nick  
From: Keady  
Subject: After school

I think I'm going into the crime field, too. I mean, that's what my parents did, your dad's a judge, you're a CSI and Greg's going to be a lab tech. It's not that I'm pressures, but I'd like to become a CSI ... it's exciting, speaking for the dead. But I'm not to sure yet. I'm sure Greg'll convince me by the time I'm out to New York, though!

* * *

Dear Keady,

How's it going? I'm in New York already, that's why I'm not emailing you; I don't have a internet connection out here. I can't wait for you to come! Everyone's so excited to see you! Mom, Dad and even Nana is excited! We're having a memorial for Papa Olaf next Friday, I don't know if you'll be here by then, but that'd be really great if you could make it!  
I got an email from your cousin, Nick, before I left yesterday. He told me about how you were telling him about my becoming a lab tech and he says that he'll be able to get me a job because by the time I'm out of school, their other lab tech will have retired and the spot will be wide open! How cool is that? Tell your cousin THANK YOU times a million next time you see him!

I hope to see you soon, Keady!

Love,  
Greg

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: Hello?

Hey! So, I finally got the internet connection back up last week. Where have you been? I posted a letter, emailed twice and you haven't been online once! Is everything ok? Are you mad at me or something? Please write back!

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: Sorry

Greg! I am so sorry I can't come to New York! But we had to fly back to Las Vegas because Nick is in a lot of trouble and I can barely think straight! Please don't be mad. I'll explain everything as soon as I can.

* * *

You have a new IM from: Greggo

Greggo: So, how's Nick doing?  
Keady: He's doing great. We just got back to Beaumont and he's going back to work tomorrow.  
Greggo: You're going to tell me what's actually going on?  
Keady: Oh! I'm sorry, Greg. Someone was stalking him! Then they threw him out of a window, which is why we had to go. Then, the night before we came home the stalker held a gun in his face! But he's ok now, I think.  
Greggo: That's great.  
Keady: How's New York?  
Greggo: Oh, man! It's too bad you're missing it. We went to Central Park where I broke my arm all those years ago and met my first CSI ever, then yesterday we went to the Statue of Liberty, today we're just hanging out in the hotel because Nana's not feeling to well, tomorrow is Papa Olaf's memorial thing and the next day we're going to the Brooklyn Botanic Garden (blah) and next week we're going to see Grease on broadway.  
Keady: Wow. Sounds like you've been through the entire New York in the month you've been there.  
Greggo: Ha ha, yeah. And, uh ... I met someone.  
Keady: No way! Who? What's her name?  
Greggo: Well, her name's Stacey and she's 19 years old (one year older, ow-ow!) I think you'll like her.  
Keady: That's ... good.  
Greggo: How's it going with Steve?  
Keady: We broke up.  
Greggo: What?! Why?  
Keady: He was mad when I decided to go to New York with you, then when he found out that I was going to Las Vegas he got even madder for some reason. I guess we just had enough.

* * *

Stu: So, what you're saying is that she had a boyfriend, you were heartbroken, so you decided to get a girlfriend. You finally get a girlfriend who doesn't care about the car you drive (which is a piece of shit, by the way) and you're ecstatic, that's when you find out she broke up with her boyfriend, which is what you wanted her to do a year ago and you're heartbroken ... again.  
Greggo: Right.  
Stu: Dude. Get a life.  
Greggo: Dude. I have one. And it's great compared to some people, but to others it sucks just as much as my car does.  
Stu: Who thinks your life sucks?  
Greggo: I do.  
Stu: Well, man, I have nothing to say to that.  
Greggo: But you're a psychologist.  
Stu: No. Right now I'm an nineteen year old who just got accepted to university. This time in ten years I'll be a psychologist. Greggo: Is it healthy to wait that long for an answer?  
Stu: Are you planning on forgetting about Keady anytime soon?  
Greggo: No ...  
Stu: Then no, it's not.


	7. Chapter Seven

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: School

Hey, Greg! How's it going at Stanford? I haven't talked to you in forever. That's not healthy for best friends.  
Life at Lamar University is going ok. But it seems like all I'm doing is studying all the time. But I guess it's worth it. I can't wait to move back to Las Vegas! We'll all be living in the same city again! Nick, you and me. My two favourite people in the whole world will be in the same building, let alone the same city! But I guess it's good that I got to stay in Texas so I can stay with my aunt and uncle for a while. I'll be the last child to leave the house, even though I'm not theirs. For the past 40years they've had at least one kid here, now in three years they'll have none.  
I really hope you can find a little time in your busy studying schedual (ha ha, joking!) to email me back! Or at least give me a ring, Greg. I miss you! You're all the way in California!

* * *

You have a new IM from: Greggo

Greggo: HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME  
Stu: Dude! What's wrong now?  
Greggo: I've ruined my life.  
Stu: You what?  
Greggo: Ruined my life!  
Stu: Ughh ... what'dya do now?  
Greggo: Remember how Stacy moved from New York to live with me in California?  
Stu: Yeah.  
Greggo: And we moved in together?  
Stu: Yeah. And you couldn't decide whether to share a bed with her or not because you didn't want to give up on your "relationship" with Keady and you ended up sharing the bed any-  
Greggo: Shut-up. This is about me!  
Stu: Right ...  
Greggo: Right. So, anyway, I screwed everything with Keady up!  
Stu: How so, Greg?  
Greggo: I asked Stacy to marry me.  
Stu: And?  
Greggo: She said yes.  
Stu: Well, congratulations!  
Greggo: No! No congratulations!  
Stu: Oh?  
Greggo: Now I _have_ to marry Stacy!  
Stu: You don't love her?  
Greggo: Of course I do.  
Stu: But you love Keady more?  
Greggo: Of course I do.  
Stu: So now you don't know what to do because if you marry Stacy you _know _there will be no chance in Hell you can get together with Keady.  
Greggo: Excatly.  
Stu: So don't marry Stacy.  
Greggo: I _have _too!  
Stu: You don't _have _to do anything you don't want to Greg.  
Greggo: She's pregnant.  
Stu: Oh.  
Greggo: Oh. _Oh? _The most important news of my life and all you can say is _OH?!  
_Stu: I ... don't know what to say.  
Greggo: But you're a psychologist!  
Stu: No, Greg. This time in ten years I'll be a psychologist. If I tell you something, don't take it offensivly, ok?  
Greggo: Sure.  
Stu: That's the worst thing you can do.  
Greggo: WHAT?!  
Stu: No offense! But marrying a girl you don't even love because she's carrying your child. That child is going to grow up in a love-less household. They'll think it's normal to grow up hating their partner.  
Greggo: Oh.  
Stu: Yeah. Does Keady know?  
Greggo: Do you think she nos?  
Stu: No?  
Greggo: No.  
Stu: Tell her man.  
Greggo: How?  
Stu: How do you think?!  
Greggo: I don't no!  
Stu: Just ... tell her.  
Greggo: You're going to be the worst psychologist ever.  
Stu: Thanks, man.

* * *

Dear Keady,  
I'm sorry I haven't been writing you in a while. I've just had a lot on my mind. What with school and everything, you know. Remember how when I moved out from New York to California and Stacy moved in with me? Well, that's what I have to tell you about. I got Stacy pregnant, Keady. And if that wasn't bad enough, I asked her to marry me. Remember Stu? He's becoming a psychologist and has been helping me throughout all of this. He said that marrying her because of the child is the worst thing that I could do, and I kind of believe him. I really don't want to marry Stacy, but I want to be a part of my childs life, you know? Of course you don't. Unless you're pregnant. ... Knock on wood. Please write to me, Keady. I'm actually getting really scared. I'm only twenty years old! I'm not supposed to have a child for another eight years!

Love,  
Greg

* * *

Greg,  
When I asked you how things in California were going, I was expecting a "It's ok, I miss Las Vegas, but it's ok." Not a "Yeah, I'm going to have a baby and marry a woman that I don't even love."  
Do not marry her, Greg. Stay with her, of course, but do not marry her. Explain to her that you don't want to be tied down quite yet but you want to be a part of their lives.  
I will come out to California this Christmas break, ok Greg? I can help you. I don't know what it's like, but I do know what it's like breaking the news to people. Just, try not to break her heart. Make sure it's a good speech.  
As a matter of fact, email me a copy.  
I love you Greg.

Keady

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: "Speech"

This is my speech to Stacy. Hope it's ok.

Attach. "Stacy's Speech" (26.7 KB)

Stacy. I know this might be hard for you to hear, but I don't want to marry you. (She'll cry. I can sense it.) No, don't cry. It's just, I'm only twenty years old, I don't think I want to start a family quite yet. ("Well then why the fuck did you get me pregnant you sick son of a bitch?!") I didn't mean too. Let me finish. I still want to be part of yours and the baby's life, so please don't kick me out. Just, let's have a few years before marrige, Stacy. I'll be there for you everystep of this pregnancy, I promise. I love you, Stacy. (Hopefully she doesn't catch my lie.)

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: RE: "Speech"

Here's your speech back. I fixed it for you.

Attach. "Stacy's Speech" (26.7 KB)

Honey. You know I love you, right? And you know I want to be part of your life. And you know I am going to love this baby from the minute I see it to my very last breath. But I don't think marrige is quite right for us yet. But before you start getting pissed off at me which you are greatly entitled to, listen to my arguments. I love you with every breath I take, and I think that waiting a few years before marrige my love will increase greatly. I know that you want to bring this child into a loving family, and we will. We will be a family. From the day this child is born and for the rest of it's long, long life. I think that getting married because you are pregnant isn't a good thing to do, bringing a child into a loveless home. So, please, don't kick me out. I love you, Stacy, and I love this child, and I cannot wait for the rest of my life to begin with the two of you.

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: CHEESE.

That was a load of old, rotten cheese layered in a bowl of lies.

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: Live

You want to live, Greg? I would take my speech.

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Nick  
Subject: Jealous?

Judging from your last email about Greg getting his girlfriend pregnant, you're sounding a little jealous, Keadlyn Alexandra Madeleine Lewis-Stokes. (God, could you find a longer name?) Just hang in there, Keady. From what I hear, Greg's a strong boy. He'll be ok.

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Nick  
Subject: Faith

Hello. I'm Nick, Keadlyn's cousin. I know you know me because of the internship I offered you.  
Keady just recently told me about the news of a new little Sanders coming into the world! Congratulations, man. I know it might not sound to good quite now, but in a years time you'll never be able to imagine your life without the little scamp!  
I may not be a father myself, but I am ten years your senior, and therefore have ten years more experience on anything. I'm wise. (I sounded _really old_ there...)  
Just hang in there, Greg. Keady loves you very much, and I'm sure she's wishing the best! And from the stories I've heard, you're a great guy who will make an even better father.

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: Thank you!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.  
For everything.  
Thank you for that speech. It worked wonders! I'm not getting married but I'm going to be a father!  
Oh, my God. I'm going to be a father ... I'm twenty years old! Wow ... but that's another rambling email!  
Thank you for telling your cousin about me! He sent me an email that made me feel so good about myself I'm teetering on the edge of self absorbed! Ha ha, I'm only joking.  
But lastly, thank you for being my best friend. I don't think I could go through this without you. You're the best friend a guy like me could ask for. I really do love you, Keady.

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: You're welcome!

YOU'RE WELCOME YOU'RE WELCOME YOU'RE WELCOME YOU'RE WELCOME.  
For everything.  
You're welcome for the speech.  
You're welcome for telling Nick.  
You're welcome for being your best friend. I love you too, Greggo.


	8. Chapter Eight

**I'm loving the reviews, guys! Thanks a bunch!  
I hope I'm getting there with the whole creativity thing. Haha.**

* * *

Please join us for the Baptism  
of our son

**Maxwell Silver Sanders**

Sunday, August 15th 1995  
Peace Angel Church  
1300 Broadway Heights  
Las Angeles, California

Reception to follow at the home of

**Stacy Silver and Greg Sanders**

Please RSVP by August 1st at  
505-555-2200

* * *

Dear Keady,

I can't wait to see you at Max's Baptism. Stacy's making me do it, even though I really don't want to and I don't think my family wants to, but she pulled the "If you want to be with me" mambo jumbo so I have to go along with it. And so do you, seeing as you're the Godmother.

I never new someone could possibly be this tiny! I've never actually seen a baby, we're both the only child, and no one I new actually had children so this was my first time holding one. (Oh, by the way, never get pregnant. Over that last nine months I've had to live with big, pregnant, hormonal, bloated Stacy, and then the birth! Oh, Lord, the birth ...) But Max is so tiny (unless you ask Stacy. Stacy says he has a huge head. But his head is so tiny, I don't know what she's looking at when she sees a huge head. Maybe it's herself.) And he screams so loud! How can he make that sound, Keady? How?

But I love him with all of my heart, except that half that I have saved for you, sweet. I can't wait for you to see him! I'm so excited for him to meet you! I think he's actually a lot like you ...

Stubborn beyond belief.

Love,  
Greg

* * *

Greg,

I think you've got us confused with each other, Mr Sanders. I am not the stubborn one. That's you. And besides, how can _your _son get attributes from me? You're the one studying DNA, you should know these things.

I'm excited to meet little Max. Ever since he's come into this world that's all you've been talking about. It's kind of weird, I'll email or post you a letter of my problems at school including studying to much, failing a test and then you'll respond to me talking about your problems like Max has a flu, or Max won't stop crying and you can't understand why. It's just ... weird.

But I am excited to meet Max, Greg. Don't get me wrong. I'm going to be the best Godmother a little boy like him could ask for! I'll make it my lifes priority.

Love you,

Keady

* * *

You have a new IM from: Nick

Nick: Hey, how was the baptism?  
Keady: It was great, finally saw Greg and Max. Oh, my God! Max is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Greggo is so lucky to have something like that to love.  
Nick: Ha ha. You'd think so. Greg's probably beating himself up over this.  
Keady: I don't know. He's pretty head over heels about the whole thing. He loves Max.  
Nick: That's good. So him and Stacy aren't getting married?  
Keady: Not yet.  
Nick: How's that feel?  
Keady: What's that supposed to mean?  
Nick: You were jealous. Now are you still?  
Keady: I was not jealous Nick!  
Nick: Ok, well, how's it make you feel that they're not getting married?  
Keady: I don't know ... I met Stacy, I don't think she liked me very much and I share her feelings. She's so self-centered, thinks she's the queen of the world. She's petit, blond and barely touched Max the entire day, she was too busy entertaining and hanging out with her friends. Poor Greg was stuck changing nappies, feeding, burping the whole deal. She's kind of ... a bitch. That's the reason I'm so glad they didn't get married.  
Nick: Any other reasons?  
Keady: ... no.

* * *

Stu: Stacy's a bitch.  
Greggo: That's what I said.  
Stu: She just had your child.  
Greggo: She's still a bitch.  
Stu: She forgave you for calling off your engagement.  
Greggo: She's still a bitch.  
Stu: She didn't mind when you made your bestfriend, whom she never met, your son's Godmother.  
Greggo: She's still a bitch.  
Stu: Are you gonna tell me why?  
Greggo: I am.  
Stu: Now?  
Greggo: She broke up with me. Three and a half hours later, I walk in on her and some buffy-jock having sex ... in _my_ bed! So naturally we start yelling at each other, she leaves, and leaves Max here with me. I take him to the babysitters this morning, but when I go to pick him up, Stacy had already come and got him and took him home with her and Bill. Bill. What kind of a name is Bill?! Anyway, so I call her up and she says I'm not fit to be a single father! _She_ said that _I_ am not fit to be a singe father! So now we're going into this ugly custody battle over little Max.  
Stu: I thought you said that if you were ever to have children, the mother of them would have them if there were anything to go wrong. She went through the pregnancy, the birth, the breastfeeding, the -  
Greggo: I know what I said! But seriously. Stacy? A _mother_? No fucking way, man.  
Stu: Well, what do you want me to say?  
Greggo: That you'll help me! I need your help!  
Stu: How can I help you with this?  
Greggo: I don't know! You're the psychologist!  
Stu: No, Greg. This time in ten years I'll be a psychologist. And even then, there is no way I can help you with this.  
Greggo: Come on! No ... words of advice or anything?  
Stu: No.  
Greggo: NOTHING?  
Stu: No.  
Greggo: What am I supposed to do?  
Stu: ... Keady?  
Greggo: E-excuse ... excuse me?  
Stu: Talk to Keady.  
Greggo: _Ohhh_! Oh ... I was thinking that.  
Stu: But?  
Greggo: She already hated her, I don't know what she's going do after she hears about this.  
Stu: She'll come over, kick Stacy's ass, get your son back for you, fall in love with you, let you whisk her off into the sunset and you'll live happily ever after.  
Greggo: Haw ... haw.  
Stu: Too bad, eh?  
Greggo: Hm?  
Stu: Too bad it wasn't that easy.  
Greggo has signed off.

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: Visit

I will be over there as soon as I can, Greg. I'll help you win Maxwell back, and I will kick Stacy's ass. I promise. Plus I'm due for a visit!

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: Thanks

It seems like I'm typing that into the subject line a lot, Keady. But really, thank you for everything. It was great seeing you again! I think Max might just think that you're his real mother, too. You could do such a better job than Stacy. It sucks I didn't win the custody battle, but every weekend when I actually have Max I'll be sure to tell him what a bitch his cock sucking mother is. Well, I won't use those exact words, but they'll be pretty close.

Thanks again, Kead.

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: RE: Thanks

No need to thank me, Greg. I know what kind of a slut Stacy is. And I know that she can't be a suitible mother, it's just the way she is. I can't believe she won, though! She didn't even hold the poor boy at his baptism, which _she _wanted to have. I thought that would've done it.

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: Yeah

It should've done it, she sucks. Cock.

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: Stop

Ew, you don't even understand how much I hate that word.

* * *

To: Keady  
From: Greg  
Subject: Ha

Cock? You hate that word? A _word_? Wow. Never would've thought you'd go that far. Actually, you hate a lot; My sons mother, for example.

* * *

To: Greg  
From: Keady  
Subject: You know it

Everyone hates your sons mother. Your son included.


End file.
